Crazy For You
by Saruvi
Summary: Roxas and Axel confess to each other.


Disclaimer: The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

Roxas is thinking of telling Axel he loves him. He's thinking that if he confesses, he can get the redhead to feel the same about him. He's even thinking that maybe the red head loves him back. He's not actually thinking that the redhead will turn him down, because according to his brother Sora and his brother's boyfriend, Riku, Axel loves Roxas too.

So it's not any wonder that Roxas believes all he has to do is confess and all will be well. Though, he's really afraid of telling the pyro that he's in love with him. Roxas is thinking carefully, while biting on the end of his pencil in math class. He's thinking Axel is hot, nice, sweet...and crazy. And it's just that craziness he's hoping for. He's counting on it. To make Axel love him back. To make Axel take a chance on a relationship with him.

He's now thinking about all the touches and caresses Axel's given him over the years. And the one kiss they almost shared at a party when Axel was drunk and Roxas was high on life and on Axel. And he's thinking it would have been wonderful to be kissed by Axel.

Math class finishes up and he packs away his books and stands up. He has a lunch date with his brother and his boyfriend.

He has to hurry to make it on time because as usual, Roxas is late. And it's this lateness that usually gets him into trouble with his teachers, but he figures, it's just lunch, so no biggie. What he's not counting on is Axel sitting at the table, alone.

Where are Sora and Riku? And why would the redhead be out of class?

"Hey Axel," Roxas says, and he's thinking he sounds really lame.

"Hey Roxas," Axel replies, thinking that Roxas just sounds cute.

With blond hair and blue eyes, Roxas is gorgeous. And Axel is thinking, 'yes, I'm so in love with this young boy it makes my skin tingle and my heart beat faster'. And he's thinking, how to tell him he loves him. Needless to say, both need to tell each other something before they break. And now Roxas is biting his bottom lip trying to get out the words he so desperately wants to say.

Instead of telling Roxas, Axel leans over the table and presses his lips against the blond's. He's thinking, 'it's now or never'. And a kiss is as good a confession as any. He's thinking, 'put everything into this kiss and it'll be alright'. Because he thinks, Roxas might feel the same.

At first, Roxas is stunned. Axel is kissing him. And he's thinking it's wonderful, weird and great. He's thinking all that he wants to say, he can put into this one kiss. He slowly kisses back. And when they break apart, they know how the other feels.

"I love you Axel," Roxas whispers shyly.

And Axel is thinking, 'oh my god, he loves me back'. And it's this young boy that makes his life worth living. Makes it alright to get up in the morning and go to bed at night and everything in between is just peachy because Roxas loves him back.

"I love you too," Axel says. And Roxas is smiling. He doesn't have to think right now, though if did, he would think it would be good to be in Axel's arms.

As if hearing him, Axel tugs on Roxas and pulls him into his lap. He kisses him again on the lips. Pouring everything into the kiss just like he did the first time. And it's this kiss that means everything. Not that the first kiss meant nothing, it's just this kiss means they love each other more than anything.

And now Axel is hot. crazy and warm . He wants Roxas and he thinks, if he can just hold Roxas in his arms and make love to him, the world will be a better place for them both. And he knows he might just burst into flames as his insides steadily burn for the blond in his lap.

"I want you," Axel says, "I've always wanted you so much."

"I want you too Axel. Take me home." Roxas whispers, making Axel think he's never looked sexier than at that moment.

So Axel stands up with Roxas in his arms, and gently puts the boy down. He thinks the boy is so beautiful with his lips swollen from his kisses. He kisses him again and makes it worse. The pale pink lips are now bruised and reddened and Axel knows, that he can't wait to get the blond in bed.

Stumbling in the door, they clutch at each other's clothing, trying to remove the offending garments from their bodies. They just know they want to feel each other's flesh. As Roxas tugs on Axel's shirt, Axel raises his arms to get the shirt to come off. And it's this action that's repeated with Roxas' own shirt. And then there are hands tugging on zippers for pants to come off and boxers are flung to the floor. Neither one caring where the clothing are going.

Now Axel is looking at his soon to be lover and he's thinking, 'wow, he's so beautiful'. He's never seen anything like it before. And he knows he never will. Roxas has captured his heart and he knows, it's forever.

"Take me," Roxas whispers as he's laid on the bed and Axel crawls on top of him.

"Just wait. I want to savor this. I want to taste you and tease you," Axel tells him, making him behave as he knows the boy is anything but patient.

Roxas is drunk on Axel. He's thinking this is it. He'll become Axel's forever. He knows this is what he's always wanted and he thanks Riku and Sora for not being there at lunch today. He'll have to thank them later when he sees them. If he can walk he thinks.

Axel is caressing Roxas' sides and he's kissing his collarbone making Roxas moan at the hot contact of his mouth on the boy's cool flesh. The flesh that's becoming more and more heated with each and every kiss. Roxas knows he's going to get it good from Axel and he thinks, 'I won't be able to walk later'. So 'fuck it' he thinks. He'll thank Riku and Sora tomorrow.

Axel is kissing him again, running his tongue over his teeth and savoring everything the boy has to offer. Axel thinks, 'this is it. I'm in bed with the one I love'. And he knows, nothing will compare to how the blond looks at that moment. How utterly beautiful he is. And he's thinking, 'God Roxas, don't mewl like that. I can't take it anymore'. And he dips his head down to Roxas' member.

"Ah Axel," Roxas moans as he lifts his hands to weave into red locks. He's so far gone now, he only arches up as Axel takes his erection into his mouth. He screams in pleasure.

He's waited so long for this. For them to be at this point. To be high on each other and to think, there's no other place they'd rather be than in bed with one another.

Roxas can't think anymore. Axel's head is bobbing on his erection and Roxas knows, he's going to cum soon if Axel doesn't let up. Axel thinks, correction, he knows he won't let up until his lover cums for him. And soon, Roxas, blue eyes half lidded, body on fire, cums hard and violently, spilling his seed into Axel's awaiting mouth. Axel swallows all the boy has to offer and smiles as he leans up and kisses Roxas on the lips.

"That, was amazing," Roxas pants.

"That's only the beginning," Axel snickers.

Roxas nods and he's able think now. He thinks nothing is sexier than Axel. He's so hot with his red hair all messed up and his green eyes smokey from lust, desire and love. He thinks nothing can beat the way Axel looks right now in bed with him.

Roxas cries out in pain at the next part, thinking he should have been prepared. But he wasn't as a finger was inserted into him. He's a virgin, but then again, so is Axel. They waited for each other, not knowing how the other felt about each other. It was just something that was coincidence. Roxas wanted to give Axel his first time and Axel felt the same.

As they kiss, Roxas is thinking about Axel inside of him. Roxas presses down as a second finger joins the first. And soon a third finger is slid into his awaiting body. He's sweaty and he thinks, 'maybe I look weird and Axel won't like me anymore cause I'm sweaty and hot'. And he then thinks, 'fuck it'. Axel is sweaty and hot as well and he's still there.

A fourth finger moves itself in and presses on something deep inside him. He screams, "Axel! oh God Axel!" And he feels, nothing could feel as good as that did at that moment. But he knows, having Axel inside of him will surpass that sensation.

He whimpers when the fingers are removed and cries out in pain once again as Axel slides forward to press inside him. But he knows, there's a way around this pain. He thinks of Axel, hot, sexy, crazy Axel, buried deep inside him. He thinks, he's the center of Axel's world right now, just as Axel is the center of his.

His body burns for release as Axel pumps in and out of him. He knows he's about to cum once again. He knows Axel wants him to cum again as he reaches for what only Axel, sexy, hot, crazy Axel can give him.

He reaches for Axel's back, clawing it with his fingernails as he cums all over his and Axel's bellies. He pants and exhales with an, "ah, God Axel, you're so sexy, hot and crazy and I love you." He almost whispers the last part like it's a precious secret. Well, to him, it is a precious secret.

Roxas soon feels Axel explode deep inside him as he pumps one last time. He thrusts inside the boy's body, screaming, "Roxas! Fuck, you feel so good. I love you, Roxas." Roxas smiles sleepily.

When Axel pulls out, Roxas winces in slight pain. But it's a good pain. He's thinking he wouldn't trade it for anything.

They think, there's no where else they'd rather be, as they cuddle each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
